magic_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Eouxyst von Permait Levenpraite
Eouxyst Urit von Pehmait Levenpraite is a member of the Hazel clan. She appears to be 17 years old, but is 340 in actual years. Profile Appearance Eouxyst takes on a very normal human appearance, what would normally be the whites of her eyes are yellow and her iris is mostly red with black, she has an athletic build. When she grows out her hair it is an unnatural purple, it can reach down to her knees if it isn't maintain, but keeps it short for practicality. Her tail is thick, red and scaley; but she has yet to develop horns. She normally wears red dress with a white under dress, clawed gauntlets with magical red lines and stripped tights. In combat, she wears a knights helmet with red spikes as horns and a breastplate. While using Dragon Magic, the majority of her skin turns to scales of different colours depending on the dragon she is imitating. Personality She is normally silent unless spoken to and a very loyal person, she would follow most of her orders from the boss with a smile. She holds a strong pride towards herself, not allowing anything to insult her, even the boss. Her greatest pride is her lack of horns, which used to plague her thoughts until she thought that they must be the source of her strength and that is why they are still inside of her. In combat, she doesn't talk even when spoken to and usually focuses on one enemy in particular, the one that 'shines' the most. She dislikes faces multiple enemies, but doesn't mind, finding the most pleasure in fighting with someone alone. Her pride refuses herself to accept help unless ordered. Abilities Eouxysts' abilities mostly stem from her immense demonic strength and her dragon based magic. She has no formal training in using her abilities, but her power is still strong enough to put a dent in any kind of enemy, fighting purely with her dragon instincts and raw physical power. Talents -''' '''Demon/Dragon / '''Eouxyst is the child of a demon and a dragon, giving her certain traits that put her at an advantage over other demons... *Eouxyst has the magical capacity of a dragon, the natural lord of magic and she is able to access spells that would be impossible for others, such as '''The Book of Dragons. *Eouxyst has a high resistance to all magic, even healing and is immune to all heat based magic. *Eouxyst has heightened physical strength to her already powerful natural strength, even without''' Maleficent Engine she could knock down a building. *Eouzyst can roar. *Eouxyst has high regeneration and will not die even if her heart was pulled out of her chest, as it will regenerate before it is a problem. *Eouxyst will grow wings when she is 500 years old. *Eouxyst will grow become more dragon esk when she is 10,000 years old. *Eouxyst has a high instinct aspect, equal to a dragon. *Her estimated lifespan is 20,000 years, 10 times longer than a normal demon. *Eouxyst is able to see in the further and clearer than anyone else, the dark looks as if it were a sunny day to her. 'Items -' 'Maleficent Engine / '''Her enchanted gauntlets can be powered like an engine to boost the impact equal to the amount of mana supplied, it can be used to create a burst of mana to blow anything away from her. It can be used with her Dragon Magics, to change the type of mana released upon impact and when used as a burst. '''Magic -' '''Dragon Magic: Eouxyst / '''Eouxyst changes the quality of her mana to that of her fathers, changing her affinity for fire. Being her father, this magic is her strongest and by far her most powerful. Eouxyst will be able breath fire like a dragon and her mana will become an intense fire, her blows will burn through anything and she will become immune to fire magic to the point where she isn't even blown back by explosions. '''Dragon Magic: Lotan / '''Eouxyst changes the quality of her mana to that of Lotan, gaining his affinity for water. While was alive, he rules over the Seas and eat anything that entered his territory, Eouxyst will be able to fire bolts of water from her mouth and can move freely in water, also she will not be able to drown. She will be immune to water magic completely combined with her natural resistance to magic. '''Dragon Magic: Vritra 'Dragon fruit'/ '''Eouxyst changes the quality of her mana to that of Vritra, gaining his affinity for earth. During his life, he took control of the worlds water causing droughts and took over massive amounts of land until he was killed. Eouxyst will gain a defensive enchantment to physical blows and her mana will heal instead of harm, causing plants to grow with her with her '''Maleficent Engine's mana blows. She is very confused as to who Vritra was for being earth, believing him to be a 'dragon' fruit. '''Dragon Magic: Nidhogg / '''Eouxyst changes the quality of her mana to that of Loten, gaining his affinity for darkness. During his life he gnawed at the tree of life, hoping to end humanity, but just gained immortality and became stuck. Eouxyst will be able to apply a darkness curse to anyone with her mana to become slower and weaker, with her immense strength hitting someone under these curses would be like an mountain falling on an ant. '''Dragon Magic: Quetzalcoatl / '''Eouxyst changed the quality of her mana to that of Quetzalcoatl, gaining a divine affinity. During his life he was thought to be a God, worshiped by humans he ruled over them as the God they thought him to be and become a real God through belief. Eouxyst will be strong against her natural weakness to Divine and is granted holy protection from weapons, even enchanted blades. Note: Dragon magic is a type of imaging magic that turns their body into something simaler, meaning she can't perfect this magic as she is only half dragon.